Devices in a network may be monitored using different status updating schemes, which may include polling schemes, such as simple network management protocol (SNMP). The devices may be monitored, based on predefined metrics for the network and/or the device, such as network signal strength, available bandwidth, etc., for network conditions that require administrative attention.